zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/World War Z: Decent
Part One: Survivors Two MRLS barrages dug in on the Saw Mill River Parkway. And if they make it through that, and they will not, we've got a squad of Paladins just waiting up the hill. Just for shits and giggles, we've brought in M1s, Bradley, Humvees, mortars and Cromanches. Gonna be quite a show. ''-Battle of Yonkers In all his life, fifteen-year old Jake Scots had never felt so useless. He thought that in such a huge space, like the mall he was standing in, those zekes outside would have a tough time trying to get to him. With so much open ground, he could wizz past the infected at his top speed as they fumbled their arms in the air. He would be able to pick off entire groups of them without getting hit. But once he saw the swarms, the massive mobs of zekes piled up against each other, moving like a raging tsunami, shoving and pushing to see who could get the first bite. Once he saw what was coming for him, he knew that he had perfectly no chance. Looking down from the roof, he could see an abundance of zekes, racing through the abandoned streets. They were like a flood, sweeping the city and washing away any people who dared to come across them. Lilly, the only person he could trust during the chaos, had devised a plan to escape their unbearable position. But with so much infected already crowding the ground below them, Jake had almost no faith in her plan. "I don't think this is going to work." he tells her "Just relax, it's gonna be fine." She says confidently. Jake smiled as he reached for the door. "If this fails, I'm going to leave you to die." "Yeah, right." Lilly smirked. Jake carefully pushed open the door, hoping to not attract any infected in the hallway below. He threaded down the stairs ever so silently, gripping his trusty combat shotgun firmly in his hands. The mall's security offices contained a few zekes, left over from the gigantic swarm that stormed the place an hour ago. Almost Immediately, they had detected Jake and Lilly's scent, and relentlessly sprinted toward the two. Jake took aim and fired, shattering the skull of the first zeke. He fired again, blowing open the second zeke. Gunshots filled the air as he fired thrice more, dealing firm damage to the zekes he was aiming at, and flinging gore around the room. He turns round to see Lilly clutching her pistol, a shocked expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at this." he tries to reassure her. "Wow," she responds. "I mean, geez, that was..." "Lets just get out of here." he grabs her hand and dashes forward. The two of them are able to get inside a lift without any encounters with the infected. As the elevator descends, Jake reloads his weapon while Lilly tries helplessly to contact her closest friends. "Ugh, None of them are answering!" she wines. "Their probably all dead," Jake responds. "Accept it, will you." The lift doors parted, revealing a bloodstained floor. As Jake stepped outside, he could hear a multitude of agonizing moans. He leans over the ledge and nearly falls down from what he saw. An immense crowd of infected had accumulated at the ground floor. "Well, shit, that's a lot of zeke." Lilly unslung her rifle. "Looks like we've got no choice." The two proceeded to the ground floor. As soon as he acquired a sustainable vantage point, Jake made a sharp click with his fingers. At once, the infected heard the noise. They began piling up on each other, trying to scale the lengthy walls, the only thing standing in between them and food. Jake and Lilly opened fire. Zekes were getting shot in every part of their head. Gore, bones and bits of flesh spurted out of the corpses and littered where they last stood. The bodies of killed infected plummeted to the ground with heavy thuds. Jake kept on pulling the trigger, pausing only to reaload. His shoulder was already screaming from all that recoil, but if he paused to take a rest, he would be carelessly devoured by the onslaught of infected. He didn't care if his shots hit their heads, so long as they were able to push back the attackers. After Jake and Lilly had finished off the rest of the zekes, they hurriedly rushed to the nearest escalator. With haste, they managed to get to the bottom floor. The heavy shutters blocking their exit were slowly lifted as Jake punched in the code, which was helpfully written on the wall. The streets of New York were a chaotic mess of the half-eaten corpses of deceased soldiers and the empty hides of bloodstained vehicles. Jake couldn't help himself but to take long glances at the army's abandoned arsenal of enormous tanks, heavy cannons and bulky Humvees all armed to the teeth. With so much at their disposal, it was impossible to believe that the military would loose the battle. Yet they did, somehow. "We're going to the subway," Jack told Lilly. "We might be able to get to O'deary if we walk long enough." "It's debatable, but that's pretty much all we've got." the girl responded Throughout the wreckage, nothing much could be looted. But Lilly's excellent hearing could make out something. Using he extraordinary earshot, she was able to focus her mind on a faint whisper echoing in the quiet breeze of the city. "''Alpha seven, this is Delta-two-Delta. Can you hear me? " Slowly, as not to dispel the sound, she walked toward what she assumed was was the source of the noise. A nearby Humvee, it's door ripped off it's hinges. Jack noticed his teammate strolling off in the opposite direction, and, thinking she was lost, quickly followed her. There was a body near the Humvee. A soldier, presumably. The person inside the uniform had been mutilated to a point where it was hard to tell their gender. On their person was a radio. Out of the radio came the words: "Alpha seven, this is Delta-two-Delta. Please respond." Lilly plucked the radio off the corpse, and put her mouth near it. "Hello, who is this?" she spoke. "Wha-you're not Alpha seven." '' worriedly responded the voice on the receiving end. "My name is Lilly Williams. I am here with Jake Scots. Our current location is 50 Wilburry road, New York City." "Survivors?" the recipient exclaimed. "Must be one of the lucky ones, I suppose." Jake snached the radio from his friend. "We're trying to get to O'deary, west of the Bronx. Think you can give us a ride. "Yeah, no can do." the recipient told them. "Everthing north of Mt Vernon has been overrun. The millatary managed to secure a few checkpoints in preperation for a city-wide evacuation, anything other that that I've got no idea." "What about the checkpoints?" Jake was getting desprate. "The nearest one is located north of New Rochelle. Better hurry thoguh. Heard the guys out there are getting restless." "Think you can lead us there." asked Lilly. "Well," the voice stammered. "I'll see what I can do." ''I know how you feel. You're scared, insecure, worried that there won't be tommorow to wake up to It's OK, we all feel this was Yonkers was a disaster. It was not meant to happen. The army just couldn't handle the number of infected Seems hopless, dosen't it. Well, it dosen't have to be this way We will fight. Be it hours, days, weeks. Anything to retake out beloved homes from the trecherous hands of the endless armada of undead. And when we're done, those zekes are going to be sorry for what they did to us This is Miachel Wheeler for Republica Z Signing out. "Lilly, hurry up, we've got no time to spare." If there was one thing Jake hated about Lilly, it was how cautious she was. With every centimeter, she would wave her rifle around like a baton, standing guard for any possible enemies. If that wasn't slowing her down, she walked as if she was an old grandma who lost her walking stick. The mesterious figure on the radio had told them to reach a subway terminal a few muinites away from the mall. The place had been crawling with zekes, as the figure had told them, so they might have to fight their way out if neccecary. Jake didn't really mind. After all, ther were the only thing in this town, weren't they. He'd seen the hordes, the corpses. He knew that no other person was going to survive out there, let alone thrive. He and Lilly were just lucky. All that training at the range really did pay off he thought to himself. His walking stance was interupted when Lilly clumsily bat him on the face with her rifle The young girl blushed. "Sorry." Jake sighed. If there was one thing keeping them from reaching their destination, it was Lilly's clumsyness. Category:Fanfiction Category:Zombie Fanatics Category:World War Z